majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Majisuka Jyogakuen
, also known as , was a yankee (delinquent) school that was the main setting for most of the Majisuka Gakuen series. It was established on 1975. Before the events of the , it was later turned into a Private School for girls up until the arrest of Maeda Atsuko, where it underwent a period where it was changed from a private school back to a public school. It was already known as during the events of the and . It is unknown if there is a connection between the school and Prison HOPE, which is also called . During the events in the school was under threat of being shut down due to numerous deaths of it's students and alumni involving multiple syndicate groups, particularly by Akechi Sougyou. Flags Characters TV Drama Season 1= ;Maeda Gundan *'Maeda Atsuko' *'Onizuka Daruma' *'Gakuran' *'Kabuki Sisters' **'Ookabuki' **'Kokabuki' *'Team Hormone' **'Wota' **'Bungee' **'Unagi' **'Akicha' **'Mukuchi' *'Erena' *'Choukoku' ;Rappapa *'Oshima Yuko' *'Sado' *'Four Heavenly Queens' **'Gekikara' **'Torigoya' **'Black' **'Shibuya' *'Underlings' **'Jambo' **'Rice' **'Anime' **'Showa' *'Sanshou Sisters' **'Myao' **'Lovetan' **'Manamana' ;Nezumi Corps *'Nezumi' *'Jurina' ;Other Students *'Minegishi Minami' *'Miki' *'Golden Eyebrow Society' ;Faculty *'Nojima Yuriko' *'Kiken' *'Kuuki' |-| Season 2= ;Rappapa *'Otabe' *'Maeda Atsuko' *'Four Heavenly Queens' *'Gekikara' *'Youran' *'Noh-Kyogen Sisters' **'Ookabuki' **'Kokabuki' *'Shaku' *'Team Hormone' **'Wota' **'Bungee' **'Unagi' **'Akicha' **'Mukuchi' *'Oshima Siblings' **'Oshima Yuka' **'Oshima Yuki' ;Tsu No Ji Rengou *'Nezumi' *'Center' *'Team Fondue' **'Docchi' **'Toshima' **'Kanburi' **'Tsuri' **'Lemon' *'Team Under' **'Jambo' **'Rice' **'Anime' **'Showa' *'Golden Eyebrow Society' ;Alumni *'Nurse Shinoda' *'Black' *'Torigoya' *'Choukoku' ;Faculty *'Nojima Yuriko' |-| Season 4= Students ;Third Year ;Second Year ;First Year ;Other Students Alumni |-| Season 5= ;14th Gen Rappapa and it's Queens *'Salt' (President) *'Miyawaki Sakura' (Queen) *'Otabe' (Queen) *'Magic' (Queen) *'Yoga' (Queen) ;15th Gen Rappapa *'Katsuzetsu' (President) *'Center' (Katsuzetsu's mentor, re-enrolled as first year) *'Team Sakura' **'Katabutsu' **'Team Nagashi Soumen' ***'Kamisori' ***'Zombie' **'Team Hinabe' ***'Uonome' ***'Kusogaki' ***'Dodobusu' ***'Kenpou' (withdrew) ***'Jisedai' ;Other Students *'Kaidan' *'Donkame' *'Meshiuma' *'Okamochi' ;Alumniother names of actresses mentioned in the Hulu Blog and appeared in Volume 2 *'Bakamono' *'Takahashi Minami' *'Maeda Atsuko' *'Oshima Yuka' *'Nezumi' *'Kojiharu' *'Kashiwagi Yuki' |-| Season 6 (Cabasuka)= Rappapa *'President' **'Sakura/Same' *'Four Heavenly Queens' **'Katsuzetsu/Tai' **'Otabe/Maguro' **'Magic/Saba/Gari' **'Katabutsu/Karei' *'Rappapa Allies' **'Team Hinabe' ***'Uonome/Iwashi' ***'Kusogaki/Ankou' ***'Jisedai/Hugu' ***'Dodobusu/Namazu' **'Kamisori/Ika' **'Ikizama/Isoginchaku' **'Bouyomi/Tatsunootoshigo' **'Mirror/Kisu' **'Syuukai/Nodoguro' Alumni *'Center/Kurage' *'Nezumi/Utsubo' *'Kojiharu/Konbu' *'Yoga/Iruka' *'Salt/Purankuton' Other Unidentified Students *Nishino Miki *Ichikawa Manami *Gotou Moe *Yokoshima Aeri *Yumoto Ami *Takahashi Kira *Shimoguchi Hinana *Fukuoka Seina *Mogi Shinobu *Shinozaki Ayana Musical Stage Kyoto Schooltrip= ;Students |-| Lost in the Supermarket= *Black *Katabutsu *Uuchin *Sukinashi *Kamaboko *Ojuken *Pelican *CG *Ikanome *Uvall *Kandore *Nishigori *Texas *Hannama *Utena *Orakio Other Media In , Imadoki mentioned that she beat up Majijo students before arriving at Nanamaru's Monja House.Hatsumori Bemars Episode 01 This made Imadoki known as someone who is in even terms with Majijo's students, which also brought the attention of other Yankee Girls' Groups. Before their team's first softball battle, Kachidoki called out for Imadoki in fighting two Yankee students who heard of Imadoki's feat against Majijo's students.Hatsumori Bemars Episode 03 Other Female Yankee Groups such as the Kurobara Girls' School's Yankee Musume also targeted Imadoki's former crew so they can fight her.Hatsumori Bemars Episode 08 Trivia *Because of the transfer from TV Tokyo to Nippon TV, some characters were re-casted. Their background seems like it was also changed as some of their personalities from the previous series differed. **Team Hormone's leader Wota, renamed Scandal, was a held-back 3rd year student at the new version of Majisuka Jyogakuen. **Majijo graduate Torigoya became a model-idol and became known as Kojiharu, shown to have a completely different fighting style, which may have meant that Torigoya became stronger to the point where she doesn't need to use her powers, or may perhaps have gained the ability to use her powers without touching her targets first. *Almost all students of Majijo to date were portrayed by members of AKB48, including members who have transferred or had concurrent statuses. The only exceptions would be: ** (SDN48) who portrayed Onizuka Daruma. ** (NGT48) portraying Syuukai. ** (HKT48) portraying Mirror. Known Rivals *Yabakune Joshishogo Koko *Gekioko Koko *Mibubitchi Koko References Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Schools Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Stage 1 Category:Stage 2 Category:Cabasuka